The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Smart mobile devices have become more of a necessity than a luxury. The convenient size and usefulness of smart phones has caused smart phone users to have their smart phone with them at all times, including areas where the noise a smart phone makes when alerting the user about an incomming communication, notification, update, and the like could be considered distracting to others occupying the same area. Despite social expectations and various posted and verbal warnings reminding users to refrain from allowing their smart phone to make noise at designated times and/or in predetermined areas, smart phones continue to make noise at innappropriate times and locations. The smart phone user may forget to manually set the smart phone to silent, or the user may ignore the warnings and reminders to prevent the smart phone from making noise.